Apricot (Fear)
The switching between pronouns is intentional as this character goes by any pronouns. Do not correct this. Apricot is an adult, biologically female SandWing that goes by any pronouns, and identifies as agender & genderfluid. Currently, she works as a variety of things due to being a temp, but most of the time she's just another caretaker for folks to count on. He also genuinely enjoys hosting and preforming at parties. They're the daughter of Dustbunny & Peachfuzz. Appearance Apricot is a pretty average face in the crowd, admittedly. They don't blend in too well, but they don't stick out like an IceWing among NightWings either. She has the average body type and build as any other SandWing, though, she is a little on the chubby side of the spectrum. She doesn't mind though, and in fact embraces her body type happily. Her colors are associated with the colors of an apricot, hence her name! They're a base color of pale yellow (which fades to lighter and darker shades respectively) with their secondary color being pale orange. Her underbelly is white, while her sail acts as a gradient, starting at the head with orange and fading to white. Her talons, horns, and barb-tip are brown. They also have a cluster of speckles scattered on her body, being both darker or lighter than her main body color. Her wings have the same effect as her sail, though they have notably more white spots. Personality Her exterior displays warmth, sunshine, all the good things. Literally! How could you not be pleased to see her? She radiates heat, her eyes always hold a playful glint to them, and her smile is contagious! Though, one could suppose that that's just how she wants to be seen. Maybe it just beats being upset? Maybe it's her way to cope with things? Well, neither are entirely incorrect nor spot on. Apricot's exterior expands into her layers as you peel down and observe their personality traits. Kind, caring, genuine, honest. Considering her occupational stance, these are her greatest qualities! She's quite responsible, cleaning up after parties she hosts, watching young dragonets with a keen eye... The normal things. She's been told she's quite intuitive, coming up with quick and sharp new ideas on the spot. Some of them sound bizarre, though could you blame her? Anyone sounds crazy sometimes, especially if the topic hasn't been pitched. For this, some folks even refer to her as intelligent. It makes her feel warm and fuzzy to know some dragons think she's smart to an extent, but her grades say otherwise. She got by with passing marks, nothing more than the other average folks in her grade then. But as you peel away and get to the sour pieces closer to her core, she's blindly loyal. Clingy, abrasive. She's not intentionally manipulative, not inherently evil. She gets visibly upset when something really makes her tick though. Most of often it's genuine envy and jealousy that simply sits and rots their being away for the time being. It's simply something out of his control, one could argue. He doesn't mean to get so upset! To start making threats! To start getting physical! Even she knows she can't cover up her feelings, or use anything to excuse what she's done or doing. The only thing she's admitted is that she does have anger issues (to a degree) and tries to keep it all washed away, knowing that it won't save her whenever she acts out physically. Nothing will excuse it. Rather than being simply angry, her envy and jealousy rack up points in unison. He winds up getting himself tangled into a semi-blind rage, being conscious of his decisions and going through with them, but having his thoughts mildly scrambled in the process. Sometimes, one could say they're two different people in writing. Sometimes, she goes with it, claiming she doesn't have issues and that she'd never do such vile things. This leads to her coming off as tricky, mildly crafty without an end goal for why she's acting this way, and it's just come down to being normal for her. Apricot is unaware that her behavior can come off as damaging. Her strongest desire is to entertain and protect, to make smiles appear and tears vanish. It's just a little difficult for her to differentiate the emotions behind them. A fake smile is real, and tears could be happy. Screaming, for all we know, could come off as laughter ringing in her ears. She gets fidgety when the thought of others not coming back becomes present. Or that she may have been forgotten. How could anyone forget their best friend? That was her biggest thought that kept her going. So she didn't care or realize she'd been left in the dark, caught up in her own things too, before pinning it all on the individual who drifted from her. He's, as stated before, pretty clingy. Unaware that he's annoying, unaware that sometimes friends just move on with their lives. Apricot, in short, doesn't know when to grow up, and is extremely childish from that fact. Skillset * Natural Abilities - These are, more or less, her tribal abilities. ** fire breathing ** resistance & emission of heat (well, scorching temperatures) *** in addition, lack of a scheduled feeding time/drinking time. doesnt need to drink/eat as often as others ** able to produce/inject venom * Developed Skills - These are skills and abilities that they've developed over time. ** barb proficiency (able to aim & strike tail barb with extreme accuracy) ** tail is semi-prehensile ** History Apricot is very fond of storytelling, so when asked about what her life was like, she's usually quite open about talking about it! Hatching & Dragonethood (Past) When Apricot hatched, immediately her parents knew she would be someone to entertain others. To care for others. She chirped happily upon emergence into the world, and smiled as if nothing could ever harm her. Apricot felt the embrace of her parents, heard how happily they appreciated her existence. After that, she'd feel loved for as long as she could remember. Until the fateful day where her best friend didn't recall who she was, that is. Wednesday was, simply put, a peculiar RainWing who was in Jade Mountain Academy. Apricot arrived on time, excited to meet her fellow clawmates. Upon taking in the black and white RainWing's mischievous nature, she knew they'd be hit it off. Apricot introduced herself to the RainWing, and despite the RainWing's half-lidded eyes and relatively smug smirk, she obliged and introduced herself too. "Wednesday?" Apricot asked, her head tilting to the side. "That's an odd name." "An odd name for an odd dragonet I suppose." Wednesday, the black and white RainWing replied smoothly. "If you want you can just call me Wed, though." "Well I like it, it definitely suits you!" Apricot said, bounding after Wednesday as she began to walk away. It did take some time before the two actually established their friendship, a few days at least if you ask Apricot herself. But after they warmed up to one another, they began to talk more, do activities more, usual friendly things! One of these activities included pranking anyone they could in the academy. Apricot seemed to have pitched the most prank idea bases, but it was always eclipsed by Wednesday's widespread knowledge of other kinds of pranks. Therefore, Apricot was considered the cliché, while Wednesday was considered the original. Truly, Apricot didn't mind too much being considered as such though. But one day she did ask why Wednesday knew so much about prankster activities, wondered out loud what a 'prankster's gambit' even was. It was all new to her. Wednesday then explained that contrary to the common misconception that RainWings are lazy bums who only sunbathe all day and all night, that the tribe has always had a knack for pranks and comedic activities as if it were another ability. They save their energy to use it all up and plan their master pranks in the coming holidays, such as Spring Fool's Day, Halloween, and sometimes even a random week in the middle of the year. The two of them would talk about all these remarkable pranks the RainWings would do, Apricot listening intently as Wednesday demonstrated in their cave. She would take on the colors of the most admirable pranksters in the tribe, one of them having once been Queen Glory herself. After all the stories Wed knew were told, Apricot and Wednesday both went to the library to see if there were any more. And if there weren't, then they wrote some. And if it couldn't be written, they acted on it. After a while, when the school year was coming to a close, Apricot had asked if Wednesday would try to keep contact. "Well, will you?" Wednesday asked, stopping her writing as she looked up at Apricot. The SandWing hesitated, but nodded quickly. Why wouldn't she? She'd been best friends with this RainWing all year. "Awesome, then I'll write to you until I'm no longer able." Wednesday said, her typical, smug smirk returning as she spoke. Apricot let out a sigh of relief at her words. With that plan ever being present in Apricot's mind as their time at the academy ended, she certainly held up her end. Wednesday did too, at least, for a couple of years. Usually it took letters a few days to get from the Sand Kingdom to the Rainforest, so Apricot was alright with knowing she wouldn't get a response within a day. But then a few days turned into a week, a week turned into two... Apricot was left wondering why Wednesday hadn't replied, and sent another letter. Then one day, as she'd been in the midst of watching over a young pair of dragonets, she finally received a letter back. Her heart had raced, partially thumping with fear, partially with joy. Had something happened to her when they parted? Was she okay? She noticed the talonwriting on the letter hadn't been hers, and it took her a moment to register that they were writing on Wednesday's behalf. dear Apricot, hello! im not very good at writing letters, but i thought i should give you some kind of update, seeing that you write to Wednesday so much and all. youre probably wondering who i am and where she went, well here's the simple answer: :1. Wednesday is on a university trip to Pantala, so she wont be back for about another week or so! :2. this is Cloudeyes writing to you, im Wednesday's adopted brother! but regardless, if you have anymore questions, feel free to write back! i hope this letter finds you well! :::— cloudeyes She simply stared at the writing with scrunched brows, confusion present as she read it over and over again. Who was this 'Cloudeyes' fellow??? Yeah, okay, adopted brother, but was he her new best friend or something? Why would he just reach out to Apricot? To be the friendlier friend? Too many thoughts swirled through Apricot's head that day, leaving them with a migraine until the end of the day. Apricot decided to test the waters, writing back to this 'Cloudeyes' guy. Maybe she was humoring him, or maybe he was humoring her? What if Wednesday really wasn't on Pantala right now? Does she talk about her often? Apricot had plenty of questions for him, and unfortunately not enough strength to write the amount down in one sitting. Her paws had cramped up multiple times, sometimes even just from looking at a quill and ink jar. The two continued to exchange letters for the time until Wednesday was due to come back, in which she sent a rather.. Questionable, letter to Wednesday, to say the least. Mostly asking for her take on things, if Cloudeyes really was being honest here, or if he had some kind of dirt on her. She received only a single letter back since then, one which visibly showed that Wednesday took Apricot's writing and questions as very rude, offensive even. At the very bottom of the letter, Wednesday wrote in thick, bold ink, 'don't write back.' Never had Apricot felt her heart sink so quickly. Why was she being blamed and antagonized? What did she do? The whole night, Apricot kept those questions in her head, all while trying to mask the feeling away while watching dragonets. They didn't write back from that point, mildly fearful of what would come of it. Would Wednesday just... End their friendship? He trembled at the thought, his tail getting mildly twitchy and irritated while settling on that thought. For the time being, it seemed like something happened on Pantala that shook Wednesday up, at least, that's what Apricot likes to believe. So until the two could come together and work things out, she continued with her work. Watching dragonets, doing other methods of work for quick money, like preforming at parties, gardening work, helping to organize scrolls... A lot of things. All while waiting patiently for opportunity to present itself. Adulthood (Present) Note: This piece of Apricot's story contains certain elements of violence that may be uncomfortable/unsuitable for some readers. Please read at your own risk! After those years had past, Apricot had since gotten her name around, known for her caring for the dragonets she watched over while also being known for her taste in organizing and hosting parties too. One day she’d been busy with helping the present dragonets of her clients’ with their homework that she failed to realize one hadn’t even arrived home on time. Once said tardy dragonet did arrive home though, they were quiet about it, sneaking to the table to do their homework. Apricot noticed alright, but she let the dragonet continue to think they were the stealthiest dragonet on Pyrrhia. Once the homework had been completed, Apricot found herself attending to other matters such as her own work, organizing the clients she needs to see next, party planning, etc. She’d been so absorbed into her work, nothing could pry her out of her focus - that is, until one name had been said. A name she recognized, and would continue to recognize until her fate is sealed. ”I saw Wednesday today, that’s why I was late.” The tardy dragonet explained to their siblings, smirking smugly while pulling out new prankster equipment. Their siblings fawned over the pranking gadgets with awe, but Apricot couldn’t help but stare at it with subtle disdain. After what felt like hours of staring at the equipment, with the name ringing relentlessly in her ears, Apricot finally spoke up, asking rather quietly where the dragonet had come to know Wednesday. The dragonet shrugged it off, explaining themselves, saying they heard about a RainWing who was a pranking genius from a little bird. However, that wasn’t satisfactory to Apricot’s ringing ears. She continued to relentlessly pester the dragonet, for hours it seemed. She pressured them into giving her answers, forced them to talk about it despite the discomfort splattered upon their face, the sense of anxiety that grew in their eyes. Then the final question arose, asking whether they met this.. Cloudeyes fellow or not, and what he was like too. Needless to say… It still wasn’t enough of an answer regardless of how honest the dragonet was. Something that hung in her head for a while though that the dragonet mentioned was that Cloudeyes had been busy handing out, presumably, party invitations. The dragonet inquired about it, cheekily trying to weasel themselves into the guest list, but to no avail. Apricot wondered if she’d been on that list, but the answer was pretty obvious from the day Wednesday cut off contact with her. For the rest of the evening Apricot found herself planning a way to get Wednesday’s attention, based around that single invitation she could’ve received, but hadn’t. The SandWing had begun to write notes, scribble them out, and write notes for the notes as she considered multiple approaches to trying to confront Wednesday again, or even Cloudeyes. But every attempt and simulation that ran through her head ultimately wound up with the same result: redemption was not made. Over the course of the following few days afterwards, the same dragonets she’d been watching over had been chattering frequently about Cloudeyes and Wednesday, discussing how they looked, how they acted, how one of them (probably Cloudeyes) is even inspirational to the dragonets. She nearly gagged. If they weren’t talking about one of them, they spoke of the other. They seemed to have just begun telling a story to one another before Apricot stood up and turned to face them so suddenly, she could’ve swore that the entire room shook. Her tail twitched as she stared down at them, a kind grin being laced with venom behind it. ”Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it, Cloudeyes is this awesome dragon who’s an awesome friend to Wednesday!” She said, her anger growling into parts of the words as she spoke. The dragonets exchanged nervous glances amongst one another while she did. ”But if I have to hear ONE more story, or so much as hear either of their names again, I’m gonna bop all three of ya on your heads.” She said, pretty seriously too. But then she smiled, and the serious facade seemed to have fallen in ruins. The dragonets were mildly shaken, weirded out about how serious and personal Apricot took it, but they obliged to her demands and dropped the subject. At least, for a while. In the meantime they discussed other things. But then it came up again, the same topic of interest. They were quiet, starting out as whispers before their volumes rose to just above earshot. Apricot held it together as best she could, but as soon as one of them finished a story of a tale Wednesday told them, she growled. Then she lost it. She lost her grip, lost her control over herself and her own emotions. Apricot seemingly blacked out, because she didn’t remember how it happened, as it happened all way too fast. All she remembered was devastated shrieks from the parents, her talons covered in blood, and tears brimming at her eyes. She tried to explain to her clients that it was her fault, but they didn’t seem to buy it. Maybe her overly optimistic persona had been in the wrong for that moment. The authorities arrived, and set out an investigation, wanting to immediately kill whoever did this. Apricot swallowed down her fears, her shock, her worry. They didn’t believe her. They’d never know they’re looking for a killer in plain sight. That had been the first time Apricot had seen blood on her own talons. It scared her, but if the authorities didn’t believe her, subconsciously it opened a window, as if to say it was okay for her to act on her violence again. And that’s what happened, the same incident a talonful of times after the first, and it seemed Apricot was getting the hang of handling her shock and using it to weasel out of it. After that, though, she announced she’d not be watching any dragonets anymore, constructing a crafty little lie which said she was afraid she carried bad luck with her, and that she didn’t wish to risk another dragonet to be harmed in her care. While her clients were devastated, they understood completely. * she then set out to the party Wednesday didnt invite her to, aiming to have a real long chat with her. but first, she spoke to a few of Wednesday's university friends to see how much Wed really cared about her. to test the waters * she approached them as an old friend of Wednesday, and asked if she told them about her time in JMA, in which they explained that she did, but only subtly. only really talking about the pranks she pulled, but not about who she pulled them with * she revealed she was the friend who did those pranks with her, and they all just kinda got uncomfortable * then they offered Cloudeyes to talk to her, and she got to experience his kindness firsthand. honestly, it sickened her. it made her feel disgusted in Wednesday's choice of friends from then-on * so after that she left the party, not even bothering to speak with Wednesday. considering she heard her Other Friends talking to her about Apricot, and Wednesday saying "who?" * nowadays she just continues her job as a temp & party planner * shes just beginning her plans to get rid of Wed's other friends, and Cloudeyes too. she sits in her own home with multiple photos of each friend, waiting for a good time to execute this master plan of hers Relations * Dustbunny: Neutral relation. Apricot gained her sense of happiness and optimism from her father. The two don't talk much anymore, but they share beloved memories of attending plays and pranking close friends together. * Peachfuzz: As with Dustbunny, Apricot is neutral with her mother, and doesn't hear from her much either. However, Apricot cherishes the meals her mother would make with varying fruits as sides. Peachfuzz was seemingly always there for Apricot whenever they felt down in some way. * Wednesday: The best friend Apricot could've ever asked for... Until she left. A year or two after the two finished their schooling in JMA, they kept in contact, but it slowly fizzled out. Now, whenever Apricot hears the name 'Wednesday', it makes her seethe in rage about the fact Wednesday no longer recognizes her. For this, Apricot plans to make sure she will be remembered by the RainWing. * Cloudeyes: Cloudeyes is, simply put, Apricot's final target. Once she has a solid plan to get back at Wednesday, Cloudeyes will be roped into it to (hopefully) hit a nerve hard enough to jog her memory back about Apricot. Trivia * my entry for Seb's Invisible Murderer's Contest! * similar attitude to Spinel from Steven Universe, but not entirely so Gallery ApricotTemplate.png|joy ang ref by pokeball!! CF1192D4-165C-4939-B733-355D58262505.jpeg|jada ref from amino F8CF6533-B91F-44C1-8FC1-C95F018DA5DC.jpeg|art from amino 20190915 212255.jpg|by epi! D0DAE510-F86B-4A8E-8E57-852E27B39B7C.png|by wolves!!! 27a0578ab029963.png|by verglas!! Apricot.png|by ADragonDreaming! 9752E550-F5D8-40EB-95D4-B4E6DB04592E.jpeg|by Seb!!! #voteforseb 2F9D6E82-8F8E-4234-B875-ADC0DED6A72E.jpeg|by morrows!! Category:SandWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Mature Content